


Into the Ice

by DarkArchangelofVengeance



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mirror - Fandom, The Mirror Trilogy
Genre: Could Become A Longer Work, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wish He Could Be Comforted But It's When He's Going Into The Ice, Ice Powers, If It Becomes a Longer Work It Will Be Actual Hurt/Comfort, curse, steve in the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArchangelofVengeance/pseuds/DarkArchangelofVengeance
Summary: Steve Rogers sacrifices himself at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger by landing the plane in the frozen water. But how did he survive? What if it wasn't the super soldier serum? What if Steve descended from a bloodline of people cursed with ice powers and they activate at the last moment to save his life? Ice curse based on The Mirror Trilogy.





	Into the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was watching Captain America clips today and I got this idea thanks to the book I read not too long ago. The book is by May Deitrick and is called the Mirror. I found it on Amazon and was enthralled by it. The story is about a girl who descends from the Snow Queen from the Hans Christian Anderson fairy tale and because of that, she inherited the Snow Queen's curse that gives her ice powers and a cold heart if she succumbs to it. I was thinking about how Captain America miraculously survived in the ice for seventy years, which I know was probably because of the super soldier serum, but I thought it would be really interesting if the real reason was because Steve was afflicted with the curse because he also descends from the Snow Queen and that's why he survived going into the ice. Well, let me know what you all think of this little one shot. If you guys liked it enough, I might continue it. I'm also thinking about writing a story where Tony Stark was born with this curse and that's why he's so closed off to people. I'm also thinking of writing one about Peter Parker descending from the Snow Queen and that's why he's so eager to join the Avengers so he can do good things before turning "evil".
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Avengers/Captain America belongs to Marvel and Disney. The Mirror belongs to May Deitrick.

Steve felt himself become submerged in the ice-cold water as soon as the plane crashed. His heart raced with panic. He was going to die. He was going to drown.

Most people would die from the cold, but Steve was not most people. Steve couldn't feel the cold. He'd never been able to feel the cold. All the problems he'd had with his health before the serum and the one thing he'd never had an issue with was the frigid weather of Brooklyn's winter.

Thanks to his father's side of the family, Steve descended from the Snow Queen, an evil woman that most people thought was just a scary fairy tale by Hans Christian Anderson. She'd been cursed when a mirror called the Troll Mirror pierced her eyes and heart as it fell from the heavens, giving her ice powers and a cold heart. She turned evil, seeing only ugliness in the world.

Steve was told when he was little that he had inherited the now genetic curse from his father. His mother was the one who had to tell him since his father, who the curse had skipped, died in the war.

The icy water encased Steve's body. He drew in one last gasp for breath before his face was covered.

Steve's thoughts wandered to Peggy. The two of them had kissed before and the curse didn't break. Not that Steve expected it to, but he'd hoped it would. The curse had never broken before for true love's kiss, even though it was supposed to. If it had, Steve wouldn't have inherited the curse in the first place.

His last thought before something warm traveled down from his eyes was that at least he was going to die before he could succumb to it.

Then he saw the blood in the water.

No. No…

Blood ran from the eyes of the cursed when it triggered. It was a sign of the mirror shards he was born with in his eyes digging into them, threatening to twist his perception on the world.

Please, no.

His eyes changed from the shade of blue they naturally were to a startling ice blue, bright and wild as blood leaked out of them. His hair turned from blond to white and his skin became several shades paler.

Ice launched out of his hands and everything froze.

And then he knew no more.


End file.
